Template talk:DistributableGame
Not working properly This template doesn't work properly for me on pages. Whenever I go to a page, the box doesn't close. Thus, I'm greeted with this incredibly large noise from the startup. Can anyone fix it? -- 20:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oops. It closes. Even when closed I was wondering, isn't the game not supposed to play when the box is closed? On every page that has a distrib. game, even when the box is closed it still loads and makes the sounds it makes when you play the game with the box collapsed. Is this happening to anyone else, or is it just me?-- 21:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :The point of this template is to hide the game module from the page until "show" is clicked. Unfortunately, it won't block out sound or prevent the game from loading. It will only remain hidden until shown. It seems as though the module remembers sound settings, however, as I have turned off the sound on different game pages with a distributable game and all seem to be remembering my settings. :There is a problem, though, with the loading of the page. In many cases, especially since the modifications to the template, the game is loading outside of this template. It is usually fixed by clicking the show/hide link several times, although that defeats the purpose of having the template. Fixing it will be an issue, and to top it off with music being uploaded and put on our pages, we might need to reconsider having distributable games on the mainspace. 05:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Well if sound plays, and no one can fix it, I would strongly like to disable the Template, as not everyone will know you have to click the show/hide tags a lot to fix this problem. Also, for some who have the sound turned high high up, it becomes deeply annoying to have the templates. -- 13:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) What makes looking at pages a pain Template:DistributableGame was meant so that people could play a game on the game article's page. However, with Wikia changing their Mediawiki thing, Template:DistributableGame is exactly the same as having the game opened in another tab - loading and animation is slowed down, but you know when the game is finished loading by the Nitrome Jingle sounding. I have been unexpectedly greeted on multiple occasions by the Nitrome Jingle, when I have a page revision open. I'm sure this is happening to everybody who comes to the page - they want to read, not play a Nitrome game. And it is perpetually annoying to have the Nitrome Jingle sound when you're reading a page. Although RSK tried to fix this, it seems the problem has not been fixed. What I want is this sound situation to be fixed. If it can't be fixed, the template and placing Nitrome games on Nitrome Wiki Game Article pages will have to become outlawed (banned), as linking to another page on the wiki to play the game is exactly the same as linking to Nitrome, in fact, linking to another page on this wiki to play the game will be impacting Nitrome, as people may play the game on this site than Nitrome's, and thus, we will be robbing Nitrome of money, as those people who play the game on the Nitrome Wiki may click adds which they could click on Nitrome.com. If they do click the adds on the Nitrome Wiki while playing the game (opening the ad in a new tab, of course), Wikia gets the money Nitrome would have got. Thus, I'm asking anyone who knows if they can fix the problem if they could fix it. If this problem cannot be fixed...well... placing Distrib. games on pages will have to be banned. -- 23:14, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :It has always happened to me, but I have no idea how to fix it. =/ 02:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The issue I was initially trying to fix was the one where the game module loads outside of the distributable game template. I haven't faced any major problems with it since the MediaWiki upgrade. In terms of the sound loading, I found most of the adverts to be silent, so I would only hear the startup, jingle and music in the background, which wasn't too bothersome for me. I try not to keep unnecessary tabs open though, and if I do have distributable game tabs open, I wait until the game loads and then turn off the sound. ::I don't understand this statement you've made about depriving Nitrome of money by placing a distributable game on the page. Nitrome distributes their games to promote their website, and I'm certain the profits made from advertisements seen before playing the games go to Nitrome and not the website the game is hosted on. Why would Nitrome distribute their games if the hosting websites take profit for the games that Nitrome allows them to distribute? I put a distributable game on my personal website and haven't received any monetary value from playing it. Therefore, Nitrome still receives profit (and also promotion on other websites) regardless of whether the game is played on Nitrome.com or on another website which has the distributable game on the page. The hosting website won't profit in terms of money at all, so that is out of the question. ::As I was typing the above, I opened a new tab to load Snot Put. After about thirty seconds, I heard the high-pitched sneeze, followed by the Nitrome jingle after four seconds. In total, it took about 47 seconds for this game to load on its own in the background. Like I said earlier, don't open any more tabs than you need to in the background. If you have to load one with a distributable game, expect noise and turn it off. The reason I was okay with distributable games being on the actual game page in the first place was that they could be hidden in a collapsed template and there was an option to turn the music off should it annoy readers. ::While I'm not particularly annoyed with distributable games being on the Wiki page, I would agree that most of the visitors come to the Wiki to read about the game and not play the game itself. Turning off the Nitrome jingle and startup before loading the game is pretty much out of the question; it would have something to do with adjusting the game module, which I don't think should be done. For that, I'm neutral on removing them from the Wiki pages at the moment. 06:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Last time the issue about distributable games being on a Wiki page, the concern was about something to do with the noise that played before the game loaded. Santi argued that making a separate subpage was not the equivalent of linking to Nitrome.com because the surrounding links would be different from the Nitrome.com website. The topic (found here) wasn't really finished, but Emite closed the discussion anyway, saying no action will be taken. 06:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Again? I am tired of this being brought up. We've discussed it wholly around 3 times, and yet people still voice the same concerns over and over again. Don't mistake your reasons you stated as why you don't like the template. I may be wrong, but it seems like the only problem you have with them is that you think they're annoying. Well, if you find it annoying, but the rest of the community likes it, than you'll just have to live with it. I suggest we replace the poll about if you would buy an iOS device just to play Nitrome's games (Which is going to be a resounding no) with ::::"Do you like the Distributable Game boxes on the Distributable Game pages?" ::::That way, we could see if the majority of users doesn't think they're unjustifiably annoying. :::: 11:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::If the same concerns are voiced time and time again, wouldn't that mean a different approach to the problem should be taken? :::::Anyways, the only users I've heard who dislike the template are NOBODY and Santi. Does it particularly annoy everyone else? 15:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Well, the reason I thought it deprived Nitrome of money is because, people would play the DistributableGames on this wiki, and may click the ads. Wikia gets the money from the wiki page, because people click the ads. However, I completely forgot about the ad that loads. And the problem is, when making my rounds of the Recent Changes, I will open a tab for a revision of a page, but will not know it has a DistributableGame template on it. Well, I guess it would be good to replace the poll with your suggestion (seeing as your right about the iPhone one, it makes no sense to pay ~$227+$0.99 to simply play a Nitrome game). -- 15:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Is it possible the poll question could be reduced to just one question? That is a lot to read in a poll. Polls are for quick answers, so the questions should also be concise. 15:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC)